


Hands

by Themisto



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Hands, M/M, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: For your hands request. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/gifts).



> For your hands request. :)


End file.
